<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks &amp; Stones by leviathans_watching</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419708">Sticks &amp; Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching'>leviathans_watching</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But ig you could get hints w the other brothers idk, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, I was kinda lazy in tagging this so let me know if these need to be updated, Light Angst, Mammon/Reader endgame, Reader's POV, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, the brothers all care abt mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"MC seemed off today, right?" Satan asked, looking at his brothers. </p><p>"For sure," Belphie agreed, and it was quiet for a moment. </p><p>"I was going to ask why they were wearing your jacket, Mammon, but now I'm more worried about this," Leviathan remarked, and Mammon smirked a little, but it was overshadowed by concern for his human. </p><p>"To be honest," Asmo dabbed at his mouth daintily with a napkin, "I've been noticing it for a little while now, not just today."</p><p>"As have I." Lucifer seemed more serious than usual. "It is our duty as MC's hosts to make sure that their time in the Devildom is satisfactory, and if they're feeling down, it would be a good idea to know why."</p><p>"Because we're their hosts," Mammon mocked. "Lucifer, we're all worried about them,  so ya can admit it too."</p><p>* * *</p><p>You had been feeling a little low in terms of yourself, and the brothers decide to remind you if your self worth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really go into too much deal with MC's low-self esteem/self depreciation and how that affects them for a reason. </p><p>Everyone deals with that different and it hits uniquely in all of us. I didn't want to write MC's lows like my lows, because my lows aren't like everyone else's lows, and I wanted people to relate to this fic.</p><p>That is the purpose of reader inserts, isn't it, to have people relate, or see themselves in it?</p><p>Anyway, that's why this doesn't focus too much on the details and keeps it vague, which I know might be a little difficult to grasp the situation I'm trying to paint, but if you just imagine MC (or you) feeling like you felt in your worst self-esteem moments, that might help. </p><p>I also tried to keep it gender-neutral best I could, and since I, a female, am writing it, and only know what it's like to have self-esteem issues from a female's POV that was another problem.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Anyway, welcome to Sticks &amp; Stones. Updates on Tuesdays</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed, trying to ignore the thoughts bumping around in your head and instead focus on the conversation at hand. </p><p>"So anyway, I then saw this jacket and I just had to get it!" Mammon continued, trying to explain to Lucifer why Goldie had been maxed out already. "It's actually the jacket MC is wearing right now!" </p><p>When your name was said, you looked up, finding everyone's eyes on you. "What?" You asked, and Asmo poked your cheek, an amused expression sliding across his features. </p><p>"Have you even been paying attention?" </p><p>"Sorry," You looked around the table. "I zoned out." </p><p>"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Asmo asked, and you felt your stomach turn slightly. "You've been off all week."</p><p>And you had. It had been hard to get yourself together lately.</p><p>"Nothing. Just have some homework still." Not hungry anymore, you pushed you food around on your plate until Beel finally took it off of your hands. </p><p>Thinly smiling at the brothers around you, you stood up. "I'm gonna go work on my stuff. Thanks for dinner. Anyone else done?" You offered, holding your hand out for dishes. After dropping a load in the kitchen, you made your way to your room  and shut the door, sitting on your bed. </p><p>It's not like you meant to be negative, but living with seven perfect brothers in a realm full of other perfect beings, it sometimes felt like you were less than they were, and not just because you were human. </p><p>No one could deny, they were all attractive, and you had always struggled with your self image. It had gotten better, but then getting thrown down here with a bunch of seemingly flawless people with no good coping mechanism was sending reeling. </p><p>You felt like you did during puberty.</p><p>You had lied, actually finishing all of your homework earlier and all you wanted to do was go to sleep, so you kicked off your shoes and got under your covers, hoping to take a quick nap.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"MC seemed off today, right?" Satan asked, looking at his brothers. </p><p>"For sure." Belphie agreed, and it was quiet for a moment. </p><p>"I was going to ask why they were wearing your jacket, Mammon, but now I'm more worried about this," Leviathan remarked, and Mammon smirked a little, but it was overshadowed by concern for his human. </p><p>"To be honest," Asmo dabbed at his mouth daintily with a napkin. "I've been noticing it for a little while now, not just today."</p><p>"As have I." Lucifer seemed more serious than usual. "It is our duty as MC's hosts to make sure that their time in the Devildom is satisfactory, and if they're feeling down, it would be a good idea to know why."</p><p>"Because we're their hosts," Mammon mocked. "Lucifer, we're all worried about them,  so ya can admit it too."</p><p>"But anyway," Satan ignored Mammon. "What do you guys mean?" </p><p>"Well," Asmo began. "I've been seeing a shift in their behavior. They don't really seem as lively, and they don't seem to be eating as much." </p><p>Beel looked at the napkin he held that had originally belonged to MC and nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Plus," He continued. "They won't take my compliments or let me get close to them anymore! It's weird!"</p><p>"Well not everyone is comfortable with that," Mammon defended, but Asmo shook his head. </p><p>"No, it's different. And something isn't right."</p><p>Lucifer cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe it's Belphie and Beelzebub's turn to clean up, so I'm going to excuse myself." </p><p>They separated, but their thoughts were all on MC.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You were awoken by your door being thrown open. "Hey!" You protested, rolling over to see who had so rudely interrupted your nap. </p><p>Mammon stood in your doorway, thrown for a loop. "Were ya sleepin'?" </p><p>"I was," You said, throwing your covers off. "What's up?"</p><p>Mammon looked sheepish. "Sorry for wakin' ya."</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, walking over to the full length mirror Asmo had put in for you. "It's fine." Mammon came to stand by you as you tried to fix your hair, and you were struck by your differences. </p><p>He was in his human form but still looked way better than you. His glasses were perched perfectly on his nose like always, and his black shirt was just tight enough to outline a good body but not show it all off.</p><p>You were still wearing his jacket. He had let you borrow it when you had realized you had forgotten yours earlier in the day. He had told you he was only doing it so you wouldn't have to be cold or wear one of his brothers'. Whatever the reason, you were thankful.</p><p>Compared to him, you looked average, slightly below, if you were going to be honest.</p><p>Your fingers stilled from where they were combing out your hair and he noticed. </p><p>"Hey, MC, wanna get out of here?"</p><p>You looked at him in the mirror. "Yeah, that sounds great, actually."</p><p>You Lucifer wouldn't approve so you went out the back, managing to get away without alerting any of the others. </p><p>Smiling at Mammon,  you breathed in the spring air, stretching.</p><p>"Oh, tomorrow morning I have to leave early, so feel free to walk with Beel and Belphie, okay?" Mammon told you, so you made a mental reminder.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, fine, I just got to talk to one of the Profs." Mammon reassured you.</p><p>It was still light, but you only had an hour or so before the Devildom sun went down. Mammon led you downtown, and the two of you just chilled, finding a park bench to watch the sunset on. </p><p>As the sun started to dip below the horizon, your DDD rang. Answering it without checking caller ID, you didn't expect to hear Lucifer through the line. </p><p>"MC, where are you and Mammon?" he all but growled, and Mammon looked up, hearing him even though you didn't have speaker on. </p><p>"Lucifer, relax. I needed this. We'll be back before it gets fully dark." You hung up before he could get a word in, feeling bold. Mammon whistled.</p><p>"He's gonna skin us alive when we get back." </p><p>You chuckled, a little nervous. "Yeah, but I told the truth. I did need this. Thanks, by the way." You leaned up against him, and Mammon seemed taken aback.</p><p>"Uh, I mean, somethin' was clearly botherin' ya, and I'm not the best with words, but I hoped this would help," He put his arm around you, and you looked up at him, blue eyes meeting yours.</p><p>"It did. My emotions are all over the place today, so sorry about that." </p><p>Mammon hesitated. "Do ya, maybe like, wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"I don't want to put you in an awkward spot or overshare," You were reluctant, but Mammon really seemed like he wanted to listen. </p><p>"You can tell me anything. After all, I am your fist man!" He puffed, and you laughed. </p><p>"Alright, you do have a point there." You tried to get your thoughts in order. "I don't know, it's just hard living with perfect people all the time. I've always struggled with my self-esteem, and it's, oh God, this sounds so dumb, but it's so obvious how much lower than you guys I am."</p><p>Mammon rubbed your arm encouragingly. </p><p>You started to get a little worked up, the words coming out more freely. "And it's like wow, I'm just readily telling you this, I must be some slut for attention, but it's like I just don't know how to deal with my emotions and-" </p><p>Mammon cut you off. "MC, it's okay. I don't think ya want attention for tellin' me this or are fishin' for compliments or whatever, so get that thought out of your head. You're my friend and I'm glad you're telllin' me this."</p><p>You nodded, and he tilted your face up towards his.</p><p>"We all have our days when we feel low. We just got to push through 'em! And MC, I'm the avatar of Greed! I know how it feels to want to things, to want more, to want to be more! It's okay to want that but we can't let those thoughts control us." </p><p>You nodded again. </p><p>"Not for nothin' but ya are my favorite human," Mammon whispered like he was telling you a secret and you couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"I'm glad," You pulled him up. "Now let's get back before Lucifer gets any more pissed off."</p><p>While you were walking back, you impulsively grabbed Mammon's hand. He blushed, but let it happen.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>Mammon &lt; The Demon Brothers (New) (7): I found out what was wrong with MC</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leviathan &lt; The Demon Brothers (New) (7): What? Already?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mammon &lt; The Demon Brothers (New) (7): Talk later I'm with them right now</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>Figuring Lucifer would be waiting for you, you just went in the front, and sure enough, there he was, sitting in a chair by the door. </p><p>He didn't look mad, which was odd, considering you had hung up on him and disobeyed the rules, so you decided to wait for him to make the first move. </p><p>"Ah, you're back. I take it you are feeling better?" His tone was light but also careful, nothing like you were expecting.</p><p>You nodded, and he seemed almost pleased. Turning to Mammon, you expected him to be as weirded out by his brother's behavior as you were, but he seemed to be engaging in a nonverbal conversation instead. </p><p>"If that's all," You said cautiously "I'm going to take a shower." </p><p>Lucifer gave you the go ahead and thoroughly confused you made your way to your room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for everyone who's left a kudos/comment/bookmark so far! The response to this has been wonderful, and if you catch a mistake do not hesitate to call me out lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you made your way down to breakfast and threw Mammon's jacket back to him. </p><p>"Thanks for letting me borrow it," You smiled, and he returned it easily, patting the empty seat next to him. </p><p>"You should be thankin' me. It's not every day THE great Mammon lets someone borrow his stuff! Just remember yours next time, got it?"</p><p>You grabbed a scone from the tray on the table and sat down next to him, waving at the rest of the brothers. You were the last one to breakfast, as you had needed to find your jacket before coming down.</p><p>"Morning," Asmo grinned at you from across the table and you returned the greeting, nudging Belphie, who was on the other side of you and nodding off. </p><p>Like usual, Satan and Asmo were the first to leave, followed by Mammon and Levi, then Lucifer a moment later. </p><p>"If you linger around here any longer, you're going to be late," Lucifer reminded you, Beel, and Belphie, and the three of you got ready to go. </p><p>"Why are you walking with us, MC?" Beel asked, and you shrugged, pulling on your backpack. </p><p>"Mammon had to do something and told me I could walk with you if I wanted." </p><p>The three of you walked to RAD, the atmosphere nice and easy. Stopping at the doors, Beel put a hand on your arm. </p><p>"Hey, want to work out with me after school?"</p><p>You quickly made up your mind, not wanting to turn him down. "Sure. I'll come to your room after I'm done with my tasks."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>You broke apart when the bell rang, signaling you only had a few minutes to get to class.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Mammon's words played in your head, mixing with Beel's request. Mammon had made you feel better the night before, but Beel had obviously asked you to work out with him because he pitied you, right?</p><p>You don't suggest working out with someone unless the person needs to get in shape or something.</p><p>Plus, it was really unusual of Beel to invite other people, so it must be really bad. </p><p>Reminding yourself that Mammon had said not to let your thoughts control you, you put it out of your mind and tried to focus on the lecture. </p><p>Moving through your classes, it was a relief when lunch came. You had lunch C, with only Asmo and the angels, so you grabbed your tray and took your seat next to Luke, who had a frown on his face. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" You asked, giving him your apple.</p><p>"Just the normal stuff, demons being jerks," He sighed, looking down at his tray.</p><p>"Are you alright? Who was it?" You prodded, and he shrugged, unable to point them out. </p><p>"I don't know. I'm just sick of it. I wish everyone would leave me alone. Simeon doesn't have this problem, neither do you. I guess I am just pathetic." He laughed emptily, dragging a hand across his face. </p><p>Looking up, you spotting Simeon and Asmo coming your way, and figuring they didn't need to be privy to your conversation you pulled Luke up, walking to the hallway with him, mouthing to Asmo to give you a minute.</p><p>You sat outside the lunchroom, back against the wall. "What do you mean? You're not pathetic. You're one of the best people I know!"</p><p>Luke sighed. "Everyone always teases me, calling me a chihuahua and stuff, and no one ever takes me seriously. I'm tired of it. It's so hard being around you and Solomon and Simeon, because you guys are so cool and amazing, and I just feel like I'm not, because if I was, I wouldn't be getting made fun of, you know?"</p><p>You frowned, a bit taken aback by his assessment of the situation. "Luke, that's so not true. I've always looked up to you, to be honest."</p><p>Luke glanced up at you. "Really?" </p><p>"Well, yeah. No matter what, you always stay strong and push forward." You told him truthfully. You had always admired Luke. You had seen him getting teased but had assumed he was able to brush it off as he had never said anything about it. </p><p>Looks like you were wrong.</p><p>"That means a lot, MC. Thank you." Luke smiled up at you, and you wondered if this is what it felt like to have a little brother. </p><p>"No problem. I think we're going to miss lunch if we don't get back, though, so let's hurry." </p><p>The two of you walked back to your table and sat down, brushing aside the questions from the others. </p><p>It surprised you that Luke put you in the same group as Simeon, a literal angel, and Solomon, a powerful sorcerer. You had always thought yourself beneath them, but to have someone else, another angel compare you to them, it made you think. </p><p>"MC, what are you doing after RAD?" Asmo asked you, and you remembered your plans. </p><p>"I'm working out with Beel. Strange that he asked me, right?" You commented around a mouthful of food, and he nodded with pursed lips. </p><p>"I guess. Not too out of character though." </p><p>Now Asmo was acting weird. You saw Simeon and Luke exchange a look and knew you weren't being crazy. </p><p>"Okay. Why do you ask?" You questioned and Asmo brightened. </p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to have a night out, but I see now that it'd be stupid to have it on a Tuesday anyway." He smiled at you, peach hair shining in the light. "Let's do it on Saturday, okay?"</p><p>"Alright," You agreed reluctantly. "But nothing to crazy." </p><p>"Of course not!" He laughed. "Who do you take me for? A party animal?"</p><p>"Only slightly, Asmo, only slightly."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Finished with your tasks for the day you changed into sweatpants and a tank top, pulling on a lightweight sweatshirt over it. </p><p>Making your way to Beel and Belphie's room, you knocked on the door and waited, hearing movement inside. It was opened a moment later by a similarly dressed Beel, minus the sweatshirt, who shut the door behind him. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>You nodded, and he led the way to the gym down the road. You had been a few times, but much preferred to either not work out or run outside, due to how intimidated you felt by all of the demons who were able to lift several hundred pounds and do other things like that. </p><p> Walking in, Beel nodded to a few people who were standing by the desk, and they all looked you up and down, seemingly unimpressed. </p><p>You started on cardio, finding some treadmills in the back to warm up on. </p><p>While you ran next to Beel, you wondered how intense your work out was going to be. You had only eaten the scone for breakfast, and your talk with Luke had taken away most of your time for lunch, so you were only able to scarf down a sandwich, a cookie, and some celery. </p><p>Not super filling. </p><p>Feeling a little faint, you slowed to a walk and Beel did the same, looking over at you. </p><p>"What's up? We've barely started?"</p><p>"Oh I know, I just," You stalled, trying to think of an excuse. </p><p>He softened, stopping his treadmill. "MC, c'mon. Let's stop pretending."</p><p>"What?" You asked, out of breath still, also stopping. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Please." He rolled his eyes, but you could tell there was no rude intent behind it.  "We were worried, so Mammon told us what was up."</p><p>You blanched, frowning. <em>Mammon went behind your back and told everyone? How could he?</em></p><p>As if he knew what you were thinking, Beel grabbed you and waked you outside. You stumbled after him, still stuck on how Mammon betrayed you.</p><p>"He was worried about you. We all were, MC." Beel sat on the grass. You waited for a beat, but sat next to him, embarrassment coursing through you. </p><p>"Well now you know," You mumbled, pulling at the grass by your leg. "Why'd you ask me to work out if you knew then? Was it to mock me?"</p><p>Beel shook his head, putting his large hand over yours. "No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to prove something to you."</p><p>"Yeah? What was it? How fat and slow I am compared to you?"</p><p>Your harsh words hung in the air.</p><p>"Is that what you think?" Beel asked, and you shrugged. </p><p>"What else am I supposed to think?"</p><p>"I wanted to show you you need to maintain a balance, which you haven't been doing," Beel explained, and you turned away from him, watching the House of Lamentation, which was right in front of you, since Beel had basically walked back into its front yard. </p><p>"I eat a ton, but I also work out a lot to make up for it. Balance. Belphie sleeps during lessons but works extra hard on tasks and homework. Balance. You don't maintain balance. I see you push yourself so hard and never take time for yourself, or you don't take care of yourself properly. It's about balance."</p><p>"Oh." You were quiet, hoping your voice didn't break. "I see."</p><p>"That's all. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was mocking you or anything." Beel squeezed your hand, and you looked over at him. </p><p>"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Thanks for this."</p><p>"You're good." Beel's stomach growled, interrupting him. You both laughed, and he stood. "I'm going to go get food, wanna come with?"</p><p>"I'll hang here. Thanks though." You watched Beel walk away and weren't sure how to feel. On one hand, Mammon had told everyone something you had told him in private. On the other, you knew the boys were only worried about you and he had good intentions. </p><p>Plus, if the events of today were anything to go by, you should be expecting a visit and talk from each of the brothers eventually. You already knew Asmo was going to go all out, which was probably the reason he wanted to hang on Saturday.</p><p>Sighing, you leaned back so you were laying in the grass. There was a tree above you, and you just watched it swaying in the wind until footsteps sounded. </p><p>Sitting up, you saw Mammon approaching apprehensively. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MC," Mammon called, and you childishly turned your head away from him, unsure of what to say or think. </p><p>"MC, I'm sorry." He dropped onto the ground next to you and you repressed thoughts of <em>Those are his favorite white pants, he hates to get them dirty-</em> </p><p>You shrugged, not letting him explain, and watched his face fall from the corner of your eyes. </p><p>"I don't know Mammon. I thought I could trust you, but you told everyone. I'm hurt. Really hurt. Now they all know and are trying to make me feel better and shit, but it's obviously pity." You stood, brushing off your pants. "I don't want to say something I'll regret, so I'll find you when it's cool."</p><p>This time, it was you walking away, trying to pretend every step wasn't physically painful, like you didn't just walk away and leave your best friend behind.</p><p>Getting to your room, you did something that you hadn't done since your first week in the Devildom: firmly shut your door and engaged the lock. </p><p>* * *</p><p>When you didn't show up for dinner, knocks rained on your door, but you ignored it all, pulling your pillow over your head and turning over. </p><p>You were hungry but couldn't face everyone.</p><p>Distantly you heard them complaining. </p><p>Shocked: "Is their door locked? It's never locked!"</p><p>"Beel, what did you do?"</p><p>"It wasn't me. When I left them, they seemed fine. It's probably Mammon's fault!" </p><p>"Mammon you idiot! What did you do?"</p><p>A groan: "I knew this was a bad idea."</p><p>Then said heavily: "They don't want to talk right now. Let's respect their wishes and leave them alone." </p><p>Silence.</p><p>A little while later a softer knock sounded and Belphie's voice sounded from the other side of the door. </p><p>"MC, I brought you a plate of food. If you don't want to open the door I get it, I'll just leave it outside the door. Beel might get it though," He teased.</p><p>You shuffled to the door and unlocked it, masking your emotions before opening the door and leaning against the door frame. </p><p>Belphie eyed you up and down, making sure you were all right, and also seemingly taken aback by the oversized t-shirt and pajama pants you had thrown on. </p><p>"Is that Satan's shirt?" he asked and you shrugged, taking the plate from him. </p><p>"I don't know, probably. Most of the clothes I have belong to you guys. I wasn't exactly pulled down here with a full wardrobe." You admitted, and he chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>"I don't think you have anything of mine. If I leave but come back with something for you, can we chill together?"</p><p>You hesitated, but he pulled out the puppy dog eyes which he knew you were weak for. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>The normally apathetic demon smiled, making his way down the hall towards his room, which was in the other wing of the house. </p><p>After Belphie had apologized for betraying you and lying to you and everything, the two of you had gotten along easily. </p><p>He was really chill to be around, and you thought he liked how you didn't expect certain things of him, but just wanted him to be himself.</p><p>You shut your door after it was clear that Belphie was going to take a minute.</p><p>When he finally returned, he threw you an oversized cow print sweatshirt that was really soft. You slid it on and patted the bed next to you.</p><p>The two of you sat and talked while you ate, and you noticed he was careful to keep the topic light and easy.</p><p>Setting your plate aside you checked the time. </p><p>"I can't believe it's already this late." A yawn took over the middle of your sentence, and Belphie nodded.</p><p>"We really should be getting to bed."</p><p>He said that but made no move to get up. You looked over at him and he looked half asleep already. </p><p>"Do you want to stay here for the night?" You finally asked, and a lazy smile crossed his lips.</p><p>"If you don't mind."</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you got up and brushed your teeth in your bathroom, pushing him over and getting under the covers when you were done. </p><p>You often had sleepovers with Belphie, Mammon, Levi, and sometimes Beel, so this wasn't that odd.</p><p>Ok, it was a little odd, since it was just the two of you, but you pushed that aside and quickly let the emotional strain of the day pull you into sleep after setting your alarm.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Loud banging on the door woke you. </p><p>"MC, and Belphie, if you're in there, get up! You're going to be late!" Levi called through the door, and you shot up, confused. </p><p>That is, until arms wrapped around you and pulled you back down.</p><p>"MC and I are sick!" Belphie called, and you looked over your shoulder at him, confused. </p><p>Lucifer's voice sounded through the door. "Belphegor..." His voice was low and threatening, and upon hearing it, you strained against Belphie who merely gave you an infuriating smile, his arms still trapping you. </p><p> "Mental health day," Belphie replied, pseudo-innocence clear in his voice. You managed to get your DDD to see why your alarm hadn't gone off to see it had been disabled, obviously Belphie's doing. </p><p>Lucifer tried the door, but it was still locked. </p><p>"Fine." Lucifer gave up. "But if this reflects badly on Diavolo or the exchange program in any way, I will hold you responsible, because I doubt MC is in there still willingly."</p><p>The brothers outside of your room walked away. </p><p>Once he was sure you wouldn't up and leave, Belphie let you go. </p><p>"What was that about?" You shot him a glare.</p><p>He stretched, his shirt riding up on his stomach. "I figured you needed a break."</p><p>You went into your bathroom and got dressed and ready for the day, not putting on your uniform for once, since apparently you weren't going to RAD.</p><p>When you came back into your room, Belphie was asleep again, sprawled against your bed.</p><p>You knew RAD had started by that time so you went down to the kitchen and got some breakfast, bringing it back up to your room. </p><p>Belphie was still asleep, his breath coming out in little puffs. His face was smooth and he looked more boyish than ever in that moment. </p><p>You snapped a photo, saving it to your camera roll. </p><p>Time passed and you spent it relaxed and quiet, cleaning up your room and watching tv, at one point even sliding in next to Belphie to take a nap. You didn't mind that he was sleeping, just like you didn't mind when Asmo was a little full of himself or when Satan was a little mean. </p><p>Getting mad at the boys for falling victim to what they represented was like getting mad a a dog for barking. It was in their nature. </p><p>When you awoke some time later, Belphie was awake and staring at you. </p><p>"Sorry I slept for most of our day off," He apologized, and you smiled sleepily up at him. </p><p>Your legs were tangled together and your head was on his chest. </p><p>"T's fine," You whispered, and stretched.</p><p>"I meant to tell you to go easy on yourself and-" You cut him off.</p><p>"I get it. I need to give myself a break and stuff." You did get what he was trying to say. He wanted you to be easier on yourself and give yourself a break more often, because that was another important aspect of self-care.</p><p>"Yeah, basically."</p><p>The silence of the house was interrupted as the front door was thrown open, signaling the arrival of the rest of the brothers. RAD must have been over. </p><p>"Wanna stop hiding and get up?" You asked, and Belphie scrunched up his face.</p><p>"If I must."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How y'all doing? I know this qtine can be stressful...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was uneventful, if quiet. You avoided looking in Mammon's' direction, but it was obvious he wasn't his normal self. His sunglasses were pushed high up on his face hiding his eyes and you noted how his hair was more <em>my-hands-have-been-running-through-it-messy</em> than <em>artfully styled</em>.</p><p>The rest of the night was quiet as well, the brothers giving you a wide berth. You did your own thing, just reading and showering until it was late enough to go to bed.</p><p>That night, you tossed and turned, having messed up your sleep schedule by napping most of the day away with Belphie.</p><p>Thoughts were circling your head, stinging like bees. Well, maybe more like hornets, or yellow jackets, because some stung again and again.</p><p>You missed Mammon, and it had only been a day. it was instinct to turn to him and say something or text him about whatever.</p><p>And anyway, it was obvious he was suffering too. he definitely felt bad, which made you feel bad, but you couldn't just forgive him for spilling everything to everyone, could you?</p><p>But the brothers were being strangely sweet about it, trying in their own ways it seemed, to make you feel better. You appreciated their efforts and knew there was truth behind their words, but sometimes there didn't seem like there was.</p><p>Kicking off your covers, you sighed, opening your door and making your way to the kitchen for a glass of water.</p><p><em>It wasn't too late, so if you could go to sleep quickly, you might be able to salvage some sleep,</em> you thought, draining the glass.</p><p>Making your way back to your room, you almost wished you ran into someone else, but ended up back in your dark room, alone.</p><p>Falling asleep eventually, you had a dreamless night.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next morning, you pulled on your uniform, determined to act as normal as possible. You had to make up for the previous day, after all.</p><p>Making your way down to breakfast early, you stopped in the kitchen to see who was on cooking duty with you, you saw Satan's name on the roster on the fridge.</p><p>He would arrive eventually, so you started prep work, getting out the ingredients for pancakes, eggs, and bacon. None of the demons knew how to make a proper human breakfast, so you decided today was the day Satan was going to learn.</p><p>You had made it before, and for some reason, the boys thought it was super hard to make or something and were always very thankful when you did.</p><p>Humming to yourself, you turned to get milk from the fridge, jumping when you saw Satan standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Don't scare me like that," You called to him across the spacious kitchen, and he chuckled, pushing off the frame.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He surveyed the counter where you had set everything.</p><p>"Are we making human food?"</p><p>You set the jug of milk on the counter. "If you're up to it, and want to learn."</p><p>He nodded, so you started the bacon, directing him on how to make the pancake batter. You knew he'd agree if you used the term 'learn', which is why you did.</p><p>To be honest, you didn't only want to make human food for the brothers, you wanted to eat something familiar and do something routine, as you had often made breakfast like this in the human realm.</p><p><em>It was funny,</em> you thought, <em>that the brothers referred to your return to the human realm as going home.</em> Didn't they know this was home to you now, or at least it felt like it?</p><p>"What do I do now?" Satan asked, and you looked over to see the batter done.</p><p>"If you take the bacon for a sec." You handed him the tongs, "I'll get this set up. Careful, the oil burns. Flip it when it looks like that piece." You pointed to a strip of bacon that was ready to be flipped.</p><p>Grabbing another pan, you oiled it and poured in enough batter for the first pancake.</p><p>The next few minutes were spent between flipping pancakes and getting bacon out of the pan. You were lucky Satan was a quick study and a decent cook, otherwise, you'd have a few things burned.</p><p>Covering the plates of bacon and pancakes in paper towel, you moved the bacon pan to the back and turned off the heat on the old pancake one.</p><p>"Alright, can you get a bowl from the cupboard?" You asked Satan over your shoulder as you were grabbing the eggs and he complied, returning the counter with what you asked.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Start cracking eggs into it," You directed as you started to put away the stuff you were done with and filling the sink with hot water.</p><p>Satan handed you the bowl of eggs and you whisked them, adding a dash of salt and pepper.</p><p>You showed him how to scramble them and as he was doing that you washed the mixing bowls and other tools, setting them in the drying rack.</p><p>The only thing left to do was the two pans after you had finished wiping down the counter, but the cleanup crew could take care of that.</p><p>Getting out plates and silverware for everyone, you set the table as Satan brought out the food. Everything was still warm, thanks to the hot plates, and you still had a few minutes before breakfast officially began.</p><p>Sitting at the table, you waited for more of the brothers to come down.</p><p>"Oh, MC," Satan said from across the table, and you looked up.</p><p>"I have to go into town to do some shopping later today. Want to come with me? We can get anything you need as well." He continued, and you nodded, shooting him a smile.</p><p>Satan wasn't the most welcoming of the demons but you found you spent quite a bit of time with him anyway. He often invited you along with him, whether it was to the library to town, or just to read or hang out in his room.</p><p>You thought he appreciated having someone quiet around, and you, he, and Asmo would sometimes do things together as you noticed they seemed close as well.</p><p>Looking up again you noticed him watching you.</p><p>"Spit it out," You told him, and he chuckled.</p><p>"Cutting right to the chase, huh?" His eyes flicked to yours and you nodded.</p><p>"I figure it's your turn to give me a big speech or whatever."</p><p>"I guess you're right." He tilted his head. "MC, you do remember I'm the avatar of wrath, right?"</p><p>Confused about where he was going with this, you nodded again.</p><p>"Well then you know I like to crush anything that gets in my way or brings me down." He paused and you weren't sure if he was asking a question or not.</p><p>"I guess," You finally decided on, and he seemed amused, dropping the eye contact he had with you and letting out a laugh.</p><p>"That includes myself. I don't know how it is for you, but I won't stand for weakness, and thoughts like "I'm not good enough" or whatever count as weakness to me." Satan rested his hands on the table. "Understand?"</p><p>You shrugged. "I could try that, but that's not really how it works for us not born out of pure spite and wrath," You joked, and he lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, if you feel that way, I don't mind stopping any insecurities for you," He offered, and before you could say anything, Lucifer, Levi, and Beel arrived, right on time.</p><p>"Awww yes! Human food! MC, you are the best!" Levi cried, sitting down next to you and getting his food.</p><p>"Aren't they?" Lucifer remarked dryly, and you rolled your eyes as Asmo came in.</p><p>"Who's the best? Surely me, right? MC, we still on for Saturday night?"</p><p>"Yep," You said as he sat next to you, putting some pancakes on your plate.</p><p>You were grateful everyone was being so normal around you, but after all, Mammon hadn't arrived yet.</p><p>Belphie came, but still no Mammon, which was odd. Usually, Belphie was the last down.</p><p>Knowing Mammon especially appreciated your cooking you set some aside for him, not willing to be mean even if you were upset at him.</p><p>"I'm going to run this upstairs to Mammon," You told Asmo, gesturing to the plate, "But then we can go."</p><p>Asmo took the plate gently from you, patting you on the arm. "Let me do it, okay?"</p><p>You agreed, and he disappeared up the stairs as you watched, your chest squeezing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I went to the hospital yesterday that was fun...</p><p>It wasn't for anything serious but I'm going to be on a whole bunch of new meds so let's see how that goes. It was just really empty, which was unsettling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down at lunch, you opened your DDD, going to your chat with Mammon. Wanting to say something but having no idea what to say, you closed it again, setting your DDD on the table roughly.</p><p>"You and Mammon?" Simeon asked, and you looked up at him in surprise. "Oh c'mon, it's written all over both of your faces. I honestly can't tell who's more broken up about it."</p><p>You laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We're just having a fight," You sighed, and Luke perked up.</p><p>"See, if you didn't hang out with those demons in the first place you couldn't get hurt by them," He offered, and Asmo looked around indignantly.</p><p>"<em>Those </em>demons?"</p><p>Simeon cut over them. "How are you guys going to make up?"</p><p>"See," You picked at the food on your plate. "That's the thing. I don't know! I think I overreacted and hurt him, so I need to apologize, but a simple apology isn't going to work."</p><p>Asmo was the only other person who knew the reason you had fought, and even he looked surprised at this information.</p><p>Luke cocked his head. "Are you saying it was your fault?"</p><p>Faced with three pairs of eyes you shrugged, feeling helpless. "Well, partly. I mean, I definitely contributed and Mammon is stubborn, so I need to apologize first."</p><p>Simeon nodded, and Asmo smiled slightly, like he had been waiting for you come to that conclusion.</p><p>"Ok, so you want help figuring out how to apologize, right?" Asmo asked, and you nodded. "Well, it's Mammon. You could give him money."</p><p>Simeon scoffed. "Right, because they're just going to go up to him and say 'Sorry, here's a bag of money, now is everything good again?' Great idea."</p><p>"Well what do you have?" Asmo asked, and Simeon shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, apology gifts. You could buy or make him something."</p><p>You looked up. "Satan and I are going shopping later! I could get him something then!"</p><p>Asmo pouted. "And I wasn't invited?"</p><p>You shrugged. "I guess ask Satan."</p><p>He waved his hand. "I have plans anyway, so it doesn't matter. It's the principle of it all."</p><p>Directing the conversation back, you started brainstorming. "What do you think Mammon will like?"</p><p>They all listed a few things, before Luke studied you for a minute. "I'm sure whatever it is won't matter. Mammon will care more that you spent time and money picking it out."</p><p>You gathered your stuff as the bell rang, still trying to think of things to get him. You had some money from having the boys go jobs, so you guessed you were just going to have to window shop and see in anything struck your eye.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Satan met you by the doors to RAD and the two of you walked to the bus station among a flood of other demons who took the bus after school.</p><p>"What do you need to get?" You asked, taking a seat after you had payed.</p><p>"A new bookshop opened in the mall I'm interested in checking out, and I just want to wander as well. What about you?" The bus rumbled forward, and you stuck your fare card in your pocket.</p><p>"I just want to see if anything strikes me."</p><p>The ride wasn't that long, and luckily you didn't have to transfer, so you were at the mall pretty quickly.</p><p>It wasn't that different than human world malls, you could just buy weirder things, like curses, or human souls, so you stuck close to Satan as you walked through.</p><p>There was indeed a new bookstore that hadn't been there before, so the two of you walked inside, Satan's shoulders loosening immediately.</p><p>You stayed behind him, watching as he perused the shelves for a while, not interested in picking anything out for yourself.</p><p>While he checked out, you watched the demons mill about outside, trying to come up with something to get Mammon.</p><p>"Ready?" Satan stood next to you, bags in hand.</p><p>"Yeah, where to next?"</p><p>"Want to get something from the food court?"</p><p>The two of you made your way to the food court, and seeing a Hell's Kitchen place, ordered from there. Sitting with your food, the two of you talked easily, him listening as you described parts if the human realm he was interested with.</p><p>Talking from a table near you made you stop as you realized what the demons sitting there were saying.</p><p>"Isn't that Satan, Avatar of Wrath? What's he still doing with that human. You'd think he's be relieved of babysitting duty by now."</p><p>Gritting your teeth, you rolled your eyes, trying not to let it affect you. Satan coolly sipped his drink, making a go on motion with his hand for you to continue explaining whatever it was you were talking about, but you couldn't as the snide comments and whispers got nastier.</p><p>Seriously, was this some dumb high school movie?</p><p>You were pissed. Why were they bothering you when you were just trying to hang out with your friend?</p><p>Remembering Satan's words from breakfast, you didn't just want to sit there, but Satan's hand on your arm stopped you.</p><p>"MC, they're not worth it. We can't have a human getting in trouble, now, can we?" You sighed, following Satan as he stood.</p><p>As you walked past their table, you watched as Satan stopped, flipping into his demon form.</p><p>You hadn't expected that, after all, who had just told you to leave it alone?</p><p>You watched as he dumped the rest of his drink on their food, hitting them with the deadliest look, only enhanced by the aura his horns and tail provided. </p><p>"If I ever catch you talking about MC or I again I'll smite you," He warned, and they nodded, eyes wide.</p><p>Satisfied, Satan walked away.</p><p>"I thought you said to leave it," You hissed, and he chuckled.</p><p>"I said a human exchange student couldn't risk getting in trouble. There'll be no consequences for me, however." Satan turned to you, cold smile fading into a more sincere look.</p><p>"You know none of that was true, what they were saying back there?"</p><p>You nudged him. "Yeah. I can fight my own battles though."</p><p>Satan shrugged. "I know. Just let me do that for you."</p><p>* * *</p><p>You fidgeted with the bag you held in your hands, trying to talk yourself into knocking on Mammon's door. You had finally picked out some instant noodles, Hell sauce flavor, and a pair of movie tickets you knew he wanted to see.</p><p>It wasn't the most expensive gift, but you had put thought into it, so he's like it, right?</p><p>Steeling yourself, you knocked on his door, listening for a response.</p><p>"Go 'way," sounded through the door, and you sighed, knocking again.</p><p>"Mammon, it's MC."</p><p>You waited a minute, before knocking again. Usually you'd just bust into his room, but this situation was more delicate and you didn't want to be so pushy.</p><p>"Can you open the door please?" You tried again, and he finally slid his door open, looking at you.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>Wordlessly, Mammon stepped aside, letting you in his room. Now, it wasn't usually neat, but it looked worse for wear, with clothes scattered across his floor and his stuff all out of place.</p><p>You hesitantly offered him the bag in your arms, and he just stared at it for a moment before ignoring it and pulling you into a hug. You returned it eagerly, snaking your arms around his waist and dropping his gift.</p><p>"I'm sorry, MC," He squeezed you tighter for a moment, then broke the hug. "I shoulda never told my brothers and broken your trust."</p><p>"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I know you never meant to hurt me." You kicked some of his stuff aside and dropped to the floor, patting a spot beside you. "You were just worried."</p><p>He sat next to you, back against his ridiculously extravagant bed, and shrugged. "Still, I was outta place. It was stupid of me."</p><p>You poked his cheek. "Not stupid, caring. And I'm glad you said something. Everyone's been really great about it."</p><p>Mammon growled. "Better not be. The only person who should be helping you is me!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully. "Of course, I meant to say, 'Oh Mammon, please do something! They're being so mean and trying to tell me self worth and stuff and it's so embarrassing!'" You adopted a falsetto and tried to make it sound as dramatic as possible.</p><p>Mammon shoved at you, but his shoulder stayed up against yours after. "Stop it." You peeked at him, and he was blushing slightly, which was kinda cute.</p><p>Remembering you did spend money on him, you reached over and grabbed the bag, throwing it in his lap.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, and you motioned him to open it.</p><p>"Aw, MC, you're the best! I've been wanting to see this movie! These tickets are for Sunday, right?"</p><p>You nodded, wondering if he was free. "Yeah, I was thinking we could go together?"</p><p>"For sure!" He paused. "Was this your plan? To butter me up with food and a movie ticket so I wouldn't be mad at ya?"</p><p>You shrugged, trying to contain your grin. "Worked, didn't it?"</p><p>He sighed, looking at you. "Barely."</p><p>But you both knew how glad you were you had made up. It had been killing the both of you not to have your best friend, and now that you were even talking again, it was like a weight had been lifted.</p><p>That's at least how it felt for you, and looking around at the state of Mammon's room you assumed the same for him.</p><p>Letting your head fall on his shoulder you smiled, listening to him chatter away about all the things you missed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yell at me if I make mistakes please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ever just get really obsessed with either the NHBD or AJR or is that just me? Like,,, I'm not usually into them but occasionally I go on binges where I listen to both on repeat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning no one seemed surprised you and Mammon had made up, not even acknowledging it when the two of you walked into breakfast together.</p><p>"MC, want to test out a new game I got tonight?" Levi asked, and Asmo cut in before you could answer.</p><p>"Boring! What a waste of a Friday night! MC, you should be doing something exciting, like with me!"</p><p>You took your seat, leveling Asmo with a look. "Asmo, I'm going out with you tomorrow, so chill." Turning to Levi, you smiled. "Sure, text me whenever."</p><p>Levi spoke over Mammon, who was complaining over you "going out with Asmo" to say "Hah, Asmo just got turned down by MC, ROFL!"</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you just got your breakfast, sharing a look with Lucifer over the table.</p><p>When it was time for you to get to RAD, you dropped your dishes in the sink, yelling at Mammon to hurry up.</p><p>"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" He called, meeting you by the door, and the two of you walked a little bit behind Asmo and Satan.</p><p>It was getting warmer, and you wondered what Spring was like in the Devildom. You hoped there was a nice park or forest somewhere you could go on a picnic, but knowing demons, it was probably cursed or something.</p><p>Next to you, Mammon was humming to himself, looking into the distance. You observed his languid form, wondering if he'd like to go on a picnic with you.</p><p>"Whatcha lookin' at?" Mammon barked, turning to you with a confused look.</p><p>You shrugged, imagining all of the disasters that would accompany the two of you if you were to go.</p><p>"Nothing. Let's keep walking." You linked your arm with his, pulling him forward.</p><p>Ignoring his cries of "don't damage the merchandise!" you sped around Satan and Asmo, the latter blowing you a kiss as you did so.</p><p>"We're gonna be late," You whined, and Mammon laughed, dragging his feet.</p><p>"No, we're not! And since when are ya in such a hurry to get to RAD anyway?" Mammon squawked.</p><p>You could only offer him another shrug in response, chuckling as you pulled him forward again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>Leviathan &lt; MC: Wanna come play now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MC &lt; Leviathan: omw!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leviathan &lt; MC: *excited devilmogi*</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>You knocked on Levi's door and were told to come in, so you pushed the door open, greeted with the familiar sight of his room.</p><p>Out of all of the demon brother's rooms, you probably spent the most time in Levi's, so you knew to step over the stuff on the floor and make your way directly to his gaming console.</p><p>"Hey, MC!" Levi greeted warmly, and you smiled at him, taking a seat on the pillow he provided.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Levi handed you a controller and the two of you jumped into the game, making it through the first few levels easily. You played for a while before growing bored and putting your controller down.</p><p>"Let's do something else."</p><p>Levi looked over at you and nodded. "Alright. Want to watch something?"</p><p>You shrugged, standing. "You pick and I'll get snacks?"</p><p>Levi nodded so you made your way to the kitchen, grabbing some stuff you knew he liked than some stuff you liked, as well as some water bottles.</p><p>Returning to his room, you dumped the stuff between the two of you and looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Want to watch <em>Average schoolboy meets prodigy musician girl and they fall in love but it turns out the girl is sick and it's really sad?</em>" Levi asked.</p><p>"Sure, sounds interesting," You opened a bag of, well, you weren't sure what they were but Solomon had assured you they were safe to eat and good.</p><p>Levi pressed play, and the two of you sat in companionable silence, just chilling.</p><p>You noticed Levi shooting you looks every once in a while, but brushed it off, figuring he was probably just being weird.</p><p>But he kept doing it.</p><p>Eventually, it was too hard to focus on the anime he put on so you turned to him, fixing him with a flat look. "What?"</p><p>Levi paused the show. "Huh?"</p><p>"Why do you keep looking at me?"</p><p>At this, Levi blushed, ducking his head. "Sorry."</p><p>You waved it off. "Nah, it's fine."</p><p>Crinkling the bag of chips on your hands, you waited.</p><p>"Ok, ok, so I do have something to say," Levi broke, and you smirked at him, victorious.</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"Whatever!" Levi whacked your leg with his tail. "It's just when Mammon told us, you know, that, I was really taken aback. You always seem so confident and self-assured, not like a loser at all."</p><p>You opened your mouth, but Levi held up his hand.</p><p>"And I know this might not mean a lot coming from someone like me, but MC, you're one of the coolest people I know. You're super nice and you always have time for me and never make me feel bad, which I don't know, that means a lot to me."</p><p>Levi was blushing, and dammit if you weren't too.</p><p>"Levi," You started. "Somehow you know exactly what to say. Thank you."</p><p>The outburst from him had surprised you. Usually, Levi would withdraw into himself or mock someone else rather than give out genuine compliments, so you knew it really came from the heart.</p><p>"Look at us, sitting like losers in a dark room, LMAO," Levi crowed, seemingly slightly uncomfortable with the silence, so you laughed with him and the two of you went back to playing games and watching anime.</p><p>"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Mammon poked his head in a while later, followed by Asmo, Belphie, and Beel.</p><p>"Nothing much," You answered, looking over at Levi, who rolled his eyes at the interruption.</p><p>They made themselves comfortable, much to Levi's dismay, but you couldn't say you minded much.</p><p>Asmo crowded to your side, hugging your waist.</p><p>"I'm so excited for tomorrow! We're going to have so much fun!" He whispered to you, and you nodded, tilting your head to the side to catch his eyes.</p><p>He did look excited, which made you a little worried, but overall, you trusted him and knew he wouldn't put you in any too uncomfortable or dangerous situations. Embarrassing, on the other hand? You weren't sure.</p><p>When his hand started to trail towards your navel you grabbed it, but gave it a reassuring squeeze, holding it against your side.</p><p>"MC, can we watch somethin' other than this?" Mammon groaned from behind you and you chuckled, looking at Levi with an amused expression.</p><p>"Sorry, Mammon, Levi's room, Levi's rules." Shrugging, you turned to check on Beel and Belphie, who had sat themselves behind you as well.</p><p>Belphie gave you a lazy smile, already half asleep it seemed, and Beel looked up from where he was digging through your and Levi's snacks to beam at you.</p><p>Satan joined you in Levi's room sometimes, and Lucifer had never once in your stay at the Devildom, which made you a little sad.</p><p>Usually, it was you, Levi, and Mammon, the latter stubbornly sticking around, much to Levi's dismay, but when the other's joined, it was nice, and the fact that Lucifer never participated in gaming or watching a show disappointed you, as you'd like to share that experience with him.</p><p>It was just a really good way to chill and bond with the boys, but you knew Lucifer wouldn't allow himself to relax enough to participate.</p><p>Satan, you didn't mind as much because he came once in a while if something you were playing or watching interested him, but Lucifer just wouldn't let himself join in.</p><p>Asmo started rubbing little circles into your shoulder that felt heavenly; honestly was it really a surprise that he was good at massages, and sometimes without you registering it Mammon had scooted up, putting his knees against your back, so it was natural to lean into them as it got later.</p><p>Eventually, you let your eyes slide shut and fell asleep, the sounds of the show, occasional commentary from the boys, and crinkle from Beel becoming the soundtrack to your dreams.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe a fourth twilight book is coming out--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all I'm trying to decide between a Yuri on Ice or Haikyuu thing next as this wraps up</p><p>If there's something you'd prefer I'd be open (read: love) to hear abt it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinking the last of your sleep from your eyes, you took in your surroundings. You weren't in your room, or Levi's, either. Finally making out the familiar white head of Mammon next to you, still snoring away, you realized you must have been in his room, which was odd, since you could have sworn you drifted away in Levi's the night before.</p><p>Mammon's arm was around you, pinning you between him and the edge of the bed. You took a moment to study him, watching as his breaths made his hair puff up with every exhale.</p><p>He looked peaceful when he slept, and you could easily imagine him as the angel he used to be.</p><p>Having to pee, you tried to slide your way out from Mammon's grip, but as you moved, his arm only tightened further around your waist, locking you to him.</p><p>You waited a bit, hoping he would loosen his grasp, but no such luck.</p><p>"Mammon, wake up!" You hissed, nudging him.</p><p>"Huh?" He mumbled, blue eyes inches from yours as he raised his head. "What's the big idea, wakin' me like this?"</p><p>"I have to pee!" You whined, and realization flashed over his face. He let you go, blushing as he realized he had been trapping you to him.</p><p>"Why didn't ya say somethin' sooner, then?"</p><p>You glared at him from over your shoulder, shutting the bathroom door and doing your business. You knew there was no chance to go back to sleep, and anyway, it was probably time to get up, so you got washed your face with cool water and tried to tame your hair, making your way back into Mammon's room.</p><p>Stepping around his car, you noted it was cleaned up and he had turned his mood lights on and was sitting up in bed, checking his DDD.</p><p>"How did I end up here last night?" You asked, realizing you were still in yesterdays' clothes.</p><p>"Oh, ya fell asleep while we were watching whatever show it was, and I didn't trust them to leave ya alone, so this was the easiest solution." Mammon rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging.</p><p>"Cool," You smiled at him. "Thanks. I'd better get to my room and get dressed."</p><p>Mammon bid you goodbye, and slightly reluctantly, you walked down the hall to your room, opening the door, only to meet eyes with someone already in there.</p><p>Asmo was sitting on your bed, waiting for you. </p><p>"Oh, what's this? Have you returned from one of my brothers' rooms after a night of sin? How shameful!" Asmo cried, raising an eyebrow at you. "And by the way Mammon was staking his claim over you last night, I can only imagine it was him you spent the night with."</p><p>"Are you done yet?" You asked, rolling your eyes. "I just woke up and I'm too tired for your shit."</p><p>Asmo jumped up off your bed, a teasing smirk. "Alright, alright. What do you say we get ready and go out for brunch? We can get coffee," He added, sweetening the deal.</p><p>"I thought I agreed to go out with you tonight, not spend all day with you today," You teased, and Asmo shrugged.</p><p>"Eh, I can promise you'll have fun!"</p><p>You couldn't deny him and he knew that, so he grabbed your hand and led you to his room. All but pushing you to his bathroom to shower, Asmo told you he'd have an outfit ready for you when you were done.</p><p>Toweling off, you found a stack of clothes on the bathroom sink. Sighing at the lack of boundaries, you quickly got dressed, making your way back out to him.</p><p>Asmo already looked perfect. He had changed into a decently casual outfit and a scarf was wrapped around his neck, giving him an "I don't care, but I'm still too good for you" look.</p><p>You were jealous.</p><p>Looking over you, Asmo nodded. "Sit down over there, MC."</p><p>You did as he directed, taking a seat at his vanity. He fussed over your hair and face, finally deciding you were good enough to go.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Taking a seat at the cafe Asmo had chosen, you looked around appreciatively. He, of course, had gone with something chic and somewhat uppity, which made you a little self-conscious.</p><p>Noting how nice all of the demons and witches that were there looked, you unconsciously reached up and touched your hair.</p><p>Asmo tracked the movement and scoffed, batting your hand away from your head. "Stop. You look fine. Actually, better than fine. You look amazing." Pouting, he glanced at you from under his hair. "Don't you trust my makeover skills?"</p><p>You shoved him slightly. "You know I do, it's just..." Trailing off, you sighed.</p><p>"Just?" Asmo prompted and you shook your head.</p><p>"Let's talk about it later."</p><p>"MC," Asmo fixed you with a look.</p><p>"I said later, Asmo, not never. Now c'mon, they've called our order."</p><p>When Asmo came back with your food, he didn't bring it up again, which you were grateful for. He instead started in on a different topic: your love life, which you were less grateful for.</p><p>"Now, I'm not saying you should be in love, I'm just saying you need to let loose a little, meet someone!"</p><p>You shook your head, and Asmo pointed hos fork at you. "Unless there is someone? All I'm saying is you live with seven very attractive demon brothers? Or maybe you had a lover in the human world?"</p><p>"No, and no," You shook your head, a chuckle escaping your lips.</p><p>"What universe are you in that you'd think I'd have a lover? Or was secretly into one of you?"</p><p>Asmo shrugged. "That's not the craziest thing. If you had to pick on of us, who would it be? And you can't say me, because that's a cop-out!"</p><p>You chuckled dryly. "I'm not playing this game."</p><p>"Oh c'mon," Asmo pouted. "I'll keep it a secret! Cross my heart!"</p><p>"I just can't think of anyone," You told him, standing up to throw your trash away. "Honest."</p><p>"Well, think about it, and then we'll talk about it later!"</p><p>Sighing, you waited for him, and then the two of you made your way out of the cafe.</p><p>Devildom downtown had wakened up considerably since you had gone into the cafe, demons bustling around and crowding the sidewalks.</p><p>"You know," Asmo mused, and you turned to look at him. "You don't seem that grossed out by the idea of a human and a demon together, do you?"</p><p>"It's not like it hasn't happened before. I mean, you've had relationships with humans before, so it's not like it's taboo." You replied, and he smirked.</p><p>"So you'd consider yourself open-minded? Like you'd get into a relationship with a demon?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" You answered. "I mean, I don't really care. Why?"</p><p>Asmo linked arms with you and started to walk you back towards the House of Lamentation.</p><p>"I may be the Avatar of Lust, but I'm also pretty good at seeing attraction and crushes, so..." He trailed off, a teasing smile playing at the edge of his lips.</p><p>"What are you not saying?" You asked, already knowing where he was going.</p><p>"What I'm saying, my dear MC, is that someone, namely one of my brothers, has a crush on you, and I think you have some repression going on."</p><p>"Repression?" You repeated dumbly, and Asmo chuckled.</p><p>"Like I said, think about it and we'll talk about it later, okay?"</p><p>"Hey!" You grabbed Asmo. "Tell me who it is!"</p><p>"Nope! You have to figure out your feelings first, okay? Decide if you have feelings for any of them, and if yes, which one or ones. Then we'll talk." Asmo winked at you, and you gaped at him, watching as he disappeared inside the House of Lamentation.</p><p>Making your way inside, you paused in the doorway of Lucifer's office when his voice rang out to you.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I have a moment of your time?" He asked, and you stepped forward.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Lucifer paused, seemingly searching for the right words. "I know I'm not the most approachable out of us brothers, but I want you to know you can always come to talk to me if you're feeling down."</p><p><em>Oh god.</em> You hadn't been prepared for how embarrassing it would be for Lucifer to talk to you.</p><p>"Oh, if this is about that, there's really no need, I'm feeling much better-" You nervously tried, but he stopped you.</p><p>"Please, MC, realize this is bad for me too, okay? I'm going to relate this to pride, if only because I'm more familiar with it."</p><p>You nodded, and he continued.</p><p>"This is embarrassing to you and me because of our pride, right? Well, have some pride in the fact you've somehow managed to wrap my brothers around your finger in ways I never could. The House of Lamentation used to be very different before you came along. We never ate together, we never interacted, we were all so absorbed with ourselves we had no time for each other. But when you came you changed that."</p><p>Blushing, you nodded again.</p><p>"Have pride in that," Lucifer continued, holding your gaze.</p><p>"Thank you," You replied, and he nodded.</p><p>"Oh, and be careful with Mammon," Lucifer smiled at you, and you paused. </p><p>"Careful?"</p><p>"MC, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how prone he seems to you?" Lucifer furrowed his brow. "It's odd."</p><p>You lingered a moment, trying to work through that roller coaster of a conversation, but eventually made your way up to your room, throwing yourself on your bed with a sigh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh this chapter gets a lil darker so watch out but it's still pretty light~</p><p>there's just some tough love going on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Asmo!" You called, knocking on his door. It immediately swung open, startling you. </p><p>"Oh, MC!" He all but purred, stepping aside to let you in. "How unexpected."</p><p>"Not unexpected at all, because I called you and told you I was coming, but whatever," You flopped on his bed, making him laugh. </p><p>"Ready for this? We haven't gone out in forever!" Asmo cheered, and you pushed yourself up.</p><p>"Where are we going this time?" You asked, and he winked.</p><p>"It's a surprise, okay?"</p><p>He had, of course, already picked out your outfit, and made you change, but unlike last time, it didn't give you any clues on whether you going to a club or a party or knowing Asmo, something way stranger. </p><p>Sitting down in his chair, you sighed. "I can't believe this is the second time you're making me up today."</p><p>"You know I'd do it every day if you'd let me," Asmo pointed out, and you smiled at him over your shoulder, rolling your eyes. </p><p>"That's entirely impractical."</p><p>"If you say so," He replied, shrugging.</p><p>A few minutes went quietly as Asmo worked, styling your hair. His "get ready w me" playlist was playing in the background and you were kind of ashamed that you recognized it.</p><p>"So," He broke the silence, a teasing edge to his voice. "Give any more thought to what we talked about earlier?"</p><p>You sighed. "Don't laugh."</p><p>In the mirror, he crossed his heart with the comb. "Promise."</p><p>"I don't know, but one name keeps coming up, and Lucifer said something, and now I'm overthinking every interaction." You confessed, and Asmo quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Is this name Mammon?"</p><p>"Maybe," You hedged, and he giggled. </p><p>"Called it!"</p><p>"Hey!" You whipped your head back to face him, and he backed away. </p><p>"Sorry, MC, it's just the two of you are just so damn oblivious," Shrugging, Asmo went back to his closet. "So do you like him?"</p><p>"I," You sighed. "Don't know."</p><p>Asmo turned to you, hand on his hip. "You don't know?"</p><p>"I never thought about it! You guys seemed untouchable, way up there," You confessed. "Seven demon lords compared to a human? Get real."</p><p>In a flash, Asmo had crossed the room and was in your face.</p><p>Startled, you moved back. "Asmo?" </p><p>A pink glow seemed to come from him, and he seemed to actively be calming himself down. </p><p>"How dare you," Asmo pulled you up, not rough, but not exactly gentle either. "Say those things about yourself?"</p><p>He pushed you to his biggest mirror, forcing you in front of it. </p><p>"MC, I need you to see what I see, what we all see." He held your gaze in the mirror, and you flinched slightly, uncomfortable as hell.</p><p>"Asmo, stop!" You tried to pull from his grip, but you were no match for his demon strength, and he wasn't letting you go. </p><p>"No! Look in the mirror and tell me what you see!" Asmo demanded, and you brought your eyes back to your reflection.</p><p>"Right now I see someone being held against their will," You muttered, and Asmo sighed, his grip loosening slightly. </p><p>"I'm doing this for you, stupid. If you don't want to say it, I will." Asmo pushed his cheek against yours gently. "I'll tell you what I see." </p><p>You watched him in the mirror as his gaze raked up and down you, all made up from his ministrations and looking flustered and uncomfortable. </p><p>"I see someone who managed to come down here and turn out lives upside down. Someone who's beautiful and wonderful and not only manages to look amazing every moment of every day, I'm not even kidding, how do you do it?" </p><p>You chuckled softly, unable to tear your eyes away from his in the mirror. </p><p>"But also someone who makes me want to be better and makes us want to try harder because you put effort into every little thing you do."</p><p>You felt tears pooling in your eyes. </p><p>Asmo wrapped his arms around your shoulders, hugging you. "And your eyes are so pretty and you have the nicest voice and you're so genuine and you make me feel things, but not that way, don't worry, though I'd always be down-" That got another laugh out of you. "-Because I'm only supposed to think about myself but you make me want to think about you and other people, and I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Asmo," You sniffed, and he finally let you turn to hug him. You buried your face in his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Thank you."</p><p>"I'm just telling the truth, silly." Asmo pulled you away from the mirror. "I just hate that I have to be the one to tell you it."</p><p>"Well, thanks." You wiped at your eyes and gave him a small smile, glad to see all the pink glowing had faded from the room. </p><p>He returned it easily, then pursed his lips. "I'm not sure if we should go out, to be honest. What do you say to a spa night instead?"</p><p>You nodded, grateful. "I'll make it up to you next weekend."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that," Asmo crossed the room, turning off the playlist. "Now we can talk about Mammon. In case I wasn't clear earlier, he likes you."</p><p>You felt something warm in your chest and used your hand to hide a small smile. </p><p>"Aren't you two going to the movies tomorrow? Isn't that like a date?" Asmo continued, and you blanched. </p><p>"Wait, is it?"</p><p>Asmo shrugged. "I'm not sure. Mammon was tight-lipped about it. What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>You groaned, and Asmo laughed. </p><p>"We'll figure something out. Let's go get my special face mask from the fridge. I want to make you look the best you can tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>You made your way to the kitchen, and he was digging through the fridge, pulling out an assortment of things from it as you leaned against the counter. </p><p>"Sorry for making you do all this work to get me ready when we didn't even end up going out," You apologized, and he winked at you over his shoulder.</p><p>"It's fine! Really, MC, out of all the things to focus on," He sighed delicately, and you wondered where the Asmo from earlier hid. Honestly, the way he was acting was so unlike him.</p><p>"What's up?" A voice sounded in the doorway to the kitchen, and you looked up to see none other than Mammon walking in. </p><p>"Hey Mammon," Asmo shut the fridge door with his hip. "We were just talking about you!"</p><p>"Ya were?" Mammon looked between you and Asmo, a furrow between his brow. "Listen MC, I don't know what he told you but-" He paused, coming closer and inspecting your face. "Have you been crying?"</p><p>Catching Asmo's eye over Mammon's shoulder, you ignored the face he was making and focused back on Mammon.</p><p>"It's fine, Mammon."</p><p>Mammon suspiciously narrowed his eyes. "So ya were? What happened? What did Asmodeus do ya?" Spinning around to face his brother, Mammon scowled at him. </p><p>"I didn't do anything. MC and I just had a little heart to heart, that's all." Asmo grabbed all the stuff laid out on the counter and nodded at you. "I'll meet you in my room, okay?"</p><p>Once Asmo had left the kitchen, Mammon turned to you. "MC?"</p><p>"It's okay, Mammon. Really," You assured him, laying a hand on his arm. </p><p>"You went to Asmo? Not me, your first man?" Mammon asked indignantly, and you stifled a laugh.</p><p>"I didn't go to him," You explained. "He more surprised me."</p><p>"But you're sure you're okay?"</p><p>You nodded, and Mammon looked relieved. </p><p>"Good. Not that I was worried 'bout you, or anything, but I can't have the human entrusted in my care all upset, ya know?" Mammon huffed, and you chuckled. </p><p>"Of course. I really should go meet Asmo, though." You reluctantly moved away from him, and Mammon nodded. </p><p>"We still on for tomorrow?" He asked, and you gave him an affirmative, both of you lingering in the kitchen for a moment longer before you awkwardly went your separate ways. </p><p>Making your way to Asmo's room, heart thumping and cheeks hot, you wondered how you were going to make it to tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow I can't believe we're at the end </p><p>tysm for reading and staying till the end if you did! I appreciate the love this fic was shown, compared to the stats on my Voltron fics this is ahead by far which blows my mind!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had politely declined Asmo's offer to help you get ready for the movies with Mammon, which is how you found yourself in your bathroom, trying to make yourself presentable. </p><p>It wasn't that you didn't want his help, it was just that if this did turn out to be a date, you wanted Mammon to be going to the movies with you, not the you Asmo made up.</p><p>You knew your line of reasoning was kind of silly, but whatever.</p><p>Leaning over to rinse your face, you marveled at how soft your skin was after Asmo's treatment. He had gone all-out with the spa treatment and you were grateful, as it left you feeling refreshed and cleansed. </p><p><em>I'm never going to look good, I should go ask Asmo- </em>You thought, before cutting yourself off. </p><p>No, this was something you had to do for yourself, and plus, you had the reassurance Mammon already thought you were attractive.</p><p>Thinking back over the past week, you were amazed. You never knew the boys could be so sweet, and even if it had been awkward, all of their words had been nice, albeit slightly overwhelming to hear. </p><p>Asmo had apologized for the night before, saying he hadn't meant to lose control, and you had thanked him of apologizing and reassured him it was alright. </p><p>You guessed you needed some tough love every now and then.</p><p>Brushing your hair, you styled it, smiling at your reflection, satisfied. </p><p>Checking the time on your DDD, you realized you had a little less than an hour until Mammon said he would swing by your room, which was perfect.</p><p>Pulling on the outfit Asmo had helped you pick out the night before, you sat on your bed to wait.</p><p>Putting on a show, you let your mind wander, back to the boys. You just couldn't stop thinking about all of the sweet things they had said and done for you. They would deny it, but Lucifer even let you take a day off from RAD, which was a big deal.</p><p>They had all been there for you and made sure to watch out for you, saying all these kind things that were totally out of character for them. </p><p>Maybe they had made a big deal out of a couple of bad days, but you were touched.</p><p>So it had led to you and Mammon fighting, but you had forgiven each other, realizing you both needed to let it go and accept you were both in the wrong.</p><p>You knew, even while you were mad at him, he had no ill intentions to you, and was just trying in his own way to make sure you were okay. Plus, he probably was pressured into telling by the rest of them.</p><p>Honestly, you weren't sure why it took you so long to realize you liked him. </p><p>You always would seek him out, and it went way more than in an "oh he's my best friend" type of way. Your eyes would instinctively go to him whenever something happened for his reaction, and you just felt so comfortable with him. </p><p>You would just chalk it up to you being terrible at deciphering your feelings at leave it at that. </p><p>Checking the time on your DDD, you realized it was nearly time. </p><p>Mammon had a habit of running a little late, so you weren't expecting his head to peek around your door. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Standing, you met his smile with one of your own. "Yep!"</p><p>Mammon led the way, and the two of you walked down the front walk. "I figured since it's so nice today we could just walk," Mammon looked over for your opinion, and you nodded.</p><p>It was unusually warm, even for spring, the sun providing ample warmth that was offset by the light breeze. </p><p>"MC, I uh," Mammon hesitated, and you looked over at him. His face was red beneath his sunglasses. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You look nice," He got out quickly, not meeting your gaze, and you felt a matching blush heating up your cheeks. </p><p>"Thanks! So do you." He did look nice, in the same jacket he had lent you earlier in the week with a white button-down half tucked into back skinny jeans. It was obvious he had put effort into making his hair look artfully messy as well, but you had to admit, he could pull it off. </p><p>"Thanks," Mammon stuttered out, and you felt your heart flutter in your chest. </p><p>You were not as nervous as you expected yourself to be. Mammon always set you at ease, and this time was no exception, so it was natural to step closer to him, so your arms brushed. </p><p>Making it to the theater, you got in line, as there was already a short one formed. The movie wouldn't start for a little bit so you had time to get popcorn and snacks. Wondering what they offered in the devildom in lieu of movie snacks, you jumped slightly when Mammon tapped you. </p><p> "What kind of food should we get?" He asked, and you shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know." Looking over the menu you saw they did have popcorn, which you were thankful for, but you didn't recognize anything else. "How about popcorn and then your favorite thing, since I've never had any of it?"</p><p>Mammon pursed his lips. "What if ya don't like it?"</p><p>"More for you, I guess." </p><p>Falling into comfortable silence, you checked your DDD, opening Devilgram. As usual, Asmo's story was wild, making you huff out a laugh. </p><p>Mammon stiffened beside you, and you looked up questioningly, tuning in to the sounds and conversations around you. </p><p>Two girls, a witch and a demon, were gossiping behind you, talking shit about how you must have dragged Mammon here. </p><p>"...He's so hot, too. It sucks that he's unavailable all the time now, dealing with them. And they're not even cool like Solomon is..." The voices faded out as the girls walked away.</p><p>Mammon put his hand on your arm, but you just rolled your eyes, surprising him. </p><p>"This week taught me more than I expected, I guess." You explained, and Mammon smiled. "Plus, what do you think they would do if they knew THE great Mammon was the one who wanted to see this movie in the first place, not me?" You teased, and Mammon laughed, eyes still not losing the worried edge. </p><p>You were fine, though. You were at the movies with Mammon, the second born demon lord, for maybe a date, and had just spent the last week with the rest of the demon lords falling over to try to reassure you of your worth. </p><p>So, you didn't really care what those girls had to say. They were probably jealous, anyway. </p><p>With this revelation, that you, a human, could make a demon and a witch jealous, you got a burst of confidence. </p><p>"Hey, Mammon, is this a date?"</p><p>"What!" Mammon sputtered, face turning red. "MC, ya can't just say something like that!" </p><p>"Mammon," You whined, feeling like you had the right to tease him. "Are you saying this isn't?"</p><p>"MC," He tried, and you looked up at him, ready to go at him some more, but the words on your tongue faded when you saw something in his eyes that gave you pause. </p><p>"Do you want it to be a date?" He finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other, and you licked your lips nervously, watching as those damn blue eyes flicked down to track the movement. </p><p>"Do you?" You got out, and Mammon sighed, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Isn't that obvious?" He asked with a wry smile, and your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Well, good, 'cause I want it to be one too," You nodded, and Mammon relaxed. </p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>You stared at each other for a second, but during the conversation you had made it to the front of the line and the attendee was waiting on you to give him your tickets. </p><p>Awkwardly letting Mammon go through the transaction, you let yourself get used to the idea, that yes, Mammon had confirmed you were on a date. </p><p>"Hey," Mammon got your attention, handing you a thing of popcorn and your cup. Smiling gratefully at him, you let him get the receipt before walking over to the drink machines.</p><p>After properly doctoring up your popcorn and filling your cups, you made your way to the showing room and found your seats. At first it was fine, the light conversation flowing easily between you two distracting you, but as soon as the lights dimmed and it got quiet, you knew you were in trouble. </p><p>Mammon was just... so distracting. You weren't watching the film, instead looking at him, trying not to be too obvious. </p><p>He was focused on the screen entirely, leaving you able to observe how the light flashed against his skin and how his expression would shift thought the scenes. </p><p>You were going crazy. </p><p>A couple of times your hands brushed while reaching for popcorn, and he turned to look at you then, lips quirking up in a grin. </p><p>It was so cheesy. </p><p>When the lights came back on, you stood with him, stretching, listening to him babble about the movie. You had a vague idea of what he was talking about, but the more nuanced stuff was lost on you, but you listened anyway, following him as he excitedly led you out of the theater. </p><p>When you made it outside, the air was cool against your skin, and Mammon immediately offered you his jacket.</p><p>"Wow, really pulling out all the stops, huh?" You took it, slinging it around your shoulders, and Mammon scowled lightly at you, but you could tell there was no heat behind it. </p><p>"Ya should be honored!"</p><p>Getting the sense that he didn't want to go back home as much as you, you wandered, eventually ended up sitting on the same park bench you had sat on almost a week before. </p><p>"MC, I really like ya," Mammon was hesitant in the dark and you almost wished you could make out the blush that accompanied those words. "I think you're the smartest and bravest and coolest, and not to mention, ya put up with all of us, which puts ya in a league all on your own," Mammon continued, and you chuckled. "And I guess I wanna make sure ya know you're not alone."</p><p>"Mammon," You breathed, and very gently, his hands were cupping your cheeks, cradling them. </p><p>"Can I kiss ya?" He asked, and you nodded, knowing he could feel the motion. </p><p>His lips were soft and gentle, pressing against yours in an unbearably sweet way. You sighed a little, and Mammon hummed, smiling into the kiss. </p><p>He drew back slowly, reluctantly. </p><p>"So don't go thinkin' you're alone if ya feel bad or somethin' stupid like that." Mammon pressed his forehead into yours, and you nodded once more, finding his hand and squeezing it.</p><p>Mammon was your best friend. You could show him every ugly part of yourself, bare every inch of your soul, and he'd be there to wipe your tears and make it better every time, and you knew, you'd do the same for him. It only made sense that the feelings went further than either of you knew. </p><p>And you wouldn't have it any other way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh idk how I feel about the ending but here it is &lt;3</p><p>big thanks to those who commented (especially those who took the time to do it more than once oml) bc the dumb smile they put on my face was super sweet</p><p>I'm on my tumblr all the time and do take requests so if that's something you're interested in you can submit something there</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos/comment/bookmark and check out my tumblr <a href="https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/">here</a></p><p>Edit 9/4/2020: tysm for 666 kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>